<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Vid] sprawl &amp; salé by allheadybooks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678890">[Vid] sprawl &amp; salé</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allheadybooks/pseuds/allheadybooks'>allheadybooks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vids [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Vexercises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allheadybooks/pseuds/allheadybooks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two complementary Hannibal fanvids, exactly one minute each:</p>
<p>sprawl, set to Arcade Fire’s “Sprawl (Flatland)”</p>
<p>salé, set to Clifton Chenier’s “Zydeco Et Pas Sale”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vids [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Vexercises!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Vid] sprawl &amp; salé</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sprawl: <a href="https://vimeo.com/408160130">https://vimeo.com/408160130</a></p>
<p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p>salé: <a href="https://vimeo.com/408228881">https://vimeo.com/408228881</a></p>
<p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p>Vexercise #1 for <a href="https://vexercises.dreamwidth.org">the vexercises Dreamwidth community</a>!  The prompt was for two pechakucha-style one-minute vids, each made up of ten six-second clips from the source, which here is season 1 of Hannibal.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>